Libros, Té, Lluvia y Navidad en Inglaterra
by carlac94
Summary: Él ya no era un niño, era una nación adulta y enamorada que lo único que pedía de regalo de navidad era que Inglaterra lo notara... USUK
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, los personajes, así como cualquier derivado de la serie; no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor Himaruya Hidekaz y el grupo de diseño y producción. Yo solo manifiesto el arte de la escritura y la adaptación de esta serie por mero entretenimiento… y por tener algo de Yaoi, sinceramente.

**Resumen: **Él ya no era un niño, era una nación adulta y enamorada que lo único que pedía de regalo de navidad era que Inglaterra lo notara.

**Advertencias: **Romance, drama y una tierna víspera de navidad con motivos de ésta próxima fecha para encubrir mi deprimente estado psicológico :)

**Pareja principal:** USUK, obviamente ;.;

* * *

**Libros, Té, Lluvia y Navidad en Inglaterra**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Diciembre. Mes que asociamos directamente con la nieve, el frío, guantes y bufandas pero, más importante, la calidez que brinda un hogar iluminado y lleno de todos nuestro seres queridos, conviviendo y comiendo todo tipo de deliciosos y ostentosos platillos. Mes de la navidad, inevitablemente.

Y en Londres no era diferente, a excepción del trágico clima. Una combinación de nieve, neblina frío y lluvia cada tercer día o cada que al cielo se le ocurría. Por eso todos los británicos llevaban consigo una elegante y larga gabardina y un pequeño paraguas en sus bolsas o manos. Porque, en cuanto se nublara el día o la primera gota hiciera aparición, paraguas negras, azules y grises decoraban el país desde lo alto.

Tanto frío y la víspera de navidad eran razones suficientes para que cualquiera estuviera encerrado en casa, tomando té, leyendo un buen libro, sólo o en compañía. En caso de Inglaterra, sólo, pero ese no era motivo para no estar feliz en su hogar.

Además él no estaba solo, tenía a sus fieles amigos, como Pixie, Unicorn y Browie, obviamente, las hadas, el pequeño duende que olvidaba su nombre y su amigo Merlín que lo acompañaba siempre que hacía algo de magia.

Así que era así como se encontraba la representación de Reino Unido, bebiendo su té recién preparado y leyendo los últimos párrafos de su libro. La triste noticia sería que no tendría nuevo ejemplar para leer, tenía que ir pronto a la librería a comprar alguno y vaya que tenía varios títulos para comenzar.

De cualquier forma no urgía, o eso quería meterse en la cabeza, puesto que se avecinaba una reunión en su casa, y con todos los preparativos en mente no tendría tiempo de ir a la tienda… pero la satisfacción de comprar nuevos libros era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, y, sobre todo, quería leerlos para cuando llegara navidad porque, como era de esperar, lo pasaría sólo en casa.

—No, sólo no. Tengo a todos mis amigos aquí y eso es más que suficiente —dijo en voz alta, notando la habitación algo silenciosa. Tal vez se habían aburrido y habían ido a hacer sus travesuras.

Terminó de leer, no muy a gusto con el final de la novela pero satisfecho por haberla terminado. Luego estiró sus extremidades y bebió el último trago de té. Iba a llevar el libro a su respectivo lugar en el estante de enfrente cuando el sonido del timbre irrumpió sus planes. Desconcertado caminó hacia la puerta, escuchando repetidamente el timbre y, también, algunos golpes.

Ya con eso tuvo una imagen de la persona que podría estar afuera.

—¡Hola Iggy! Canadá me dijo que aquí sería la reunión —saludó un emocionado Estados Unidos aunque temblando considerablemente de frío.

—Idiota, la reunión es pasado mañana —le informó con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo de ante mano cuál sería la siguiente frase del menor.

—¡¿Eh? ¿En serio?! Rayos… —metió sus manos a los bolsillos y miró suplicante a Inglaterra. Éste último suspiró.

—No tengo de otra, ¿verdad? —y al decir esto se hizo a un lado y América ingresó sonriente —En verdad que eres un caso perdido. Ni hablar. Ya que te quedarás aquí me ayudarás a preparar todo para la reunión.

—Para navidad, dirás.

—No, la reunión —repitió lentamente y con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, ¿en qué te ayudo? —antes de que el otro respondiera rápidamente complementó —¿Puedo cocinar yo?

—No, eso lo haré yo. Me ayudarás a limpiar la casa.

América hizo un puchero.

—Realmente no vengo por eso —dijo sin pensar. Arthur alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que te quedarías sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión? Olvídalo. De cualquier forma, puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, que está arriba.

Y luego se fue. América permaneció en la sala de estar, parado como un idiota y con la mirada en el mismo punto donde Inglaterra desapareció.

—Vengo porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo —murmuró antes de suspirar, tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia el piso superior.

Esperando que, al día siguiente, le esperaran mejores cosas.

* * *

**N/A **Espero sea de su agrado y sientan esa calidez que yo sentí mientras lo escribí :P Y también el romance xD

1 prólogo d capítulos como máximo.

Felices fiestas y muchos besos~

Hasta pronto! Dejen reviews por favor ;.;


	2. Capítulo 1 - Libros

**Capítulo 1 — Libros**

* * *

Estados Unidos era de aquellas personas que podían despertar solas, sin necesidad de alarmas u el llamado por parte de otros. Solo necesitaba programarse antes de una reunión y si no terminaba levantándose cuando sus ojos estuvieran completamente abiertos. Pero, siendo sinceros, ni por eso lograba llegar temprano a cualquier evento.

Estando en casa de Inglaterra era peor.

Éste entró a su habitación ruidosamente y abrió las cortinas, dejando que la poca luz del día penetrara la anterior oscura habitación. Alfred jadeó y se cubrió los ojos.

—Despierta América —exclamó sin sutileza, caminando hacia la salida —Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

—Solo unos cinco minutos más —murmuró.

—No. Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar y eso harás. Levántate, báñate y vístete apropiadamente. Te espero abajo.

Y fue entonces cuando Alfred notó que Inglaterra yacía con unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca bajo un suéter café oscuro y una corbata perfectamente hecha. Ese traje de alguna forma le era familiar.

Arthur desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, asegurándose de dejarla abierta para evitar que América volviera a dormirse, sabiendo que le gustaba dormir con la puerta cerrada. Algo relacionado a algunos miedos que tuvo de niño y marcaron su vida. No sabía si era su culpa de cuando lo espantaba en _Halloween _pero tampoco podía preocuparse por eso_._

Bajó hacia la cocina para preparar lo que él llamaría _full English breakfast_. Algo simple como huevos al gusto, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, algunas tostadas, _scones, _y, por supuesto, té. Nada mejor como eso.

En cuanto reventó el primer huevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hacía mucho que no le preparaba el desayuno a Estados Unidos y eso lo ponía inexplicablemente de buen humor. Quería que se regocijara con sus alimentos y le agradeciera por eso.

No pasó mucho cuando el susodicho hizo su aparición, aún con el rostro cansado y el cabello ligeramente mojado.

—¿No dormiste bien?

—Sí, solo no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme tan temprano —tomó asiento, extrañado de ver el desayuno de Inglaterra tan apetecible.

—Son casi las nueve.

—Ajá, pareces un anciano levantándote temprano —empezó a carcajearse, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del mayor —¿Y qué haremos hoy?

La pregunta desconcertó a Inglaterra. Ni él lo había pensado pero lo primero que surgió en su mente fue la librería.

—Quiero ir a comprar un libro.

—¿Para qué?

—Para leerlo, idiota, ¿para qué otra cosa lo querría? —rodó la mirada, tomando asiento y probando sus huevos. A su juzgar sabía delicioso y notó contento que América pensaba lo mismo —Deberías intentar lo mismo, por lo menos una vez.

—No lo sé amigo —guardaron silencio durante su consumo —Entonces primera parada la librería, ¿y luego?

—No lo sé. Tal vez volver aquí y poner en orden la casa.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que es la reunión?

—Pasado mañana… será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

—Tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer —le sonrió, divertido —Vamos, termina tu desayuno.

Estados Unidos se cruzó de brazos.

—No me trates como a un niño.

—Sí, sí —lo ignoró, recogiendo sus trastes y llevándolos al lavabo —Asegúrate de taparte correctamente, afuera hace mucho frío.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo —respondió de mal humor, tomando los suyos y haciendo lo mismo.

Quizá sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Salieron de la casa más tarde de lo que Inglaterra había planeado, pero al menos no se había enojado tanto y había logrado de la caminata algo terapéutico. Caminaron hasta la esquina y desde ahí vislumbraron un parque.

A Estados Unidos le resultó demasiado familiar y entonces, algunos recuerdos de siendo él pequeño, rogándole a Inglaterra que lo deje salir al parque, éste aceptando entre dientes pero haciéndole prometer que no tardaría en regresar y menos cuando estuviera oscureciendo, invadieron su mente. América se sentía tan libre cuando salía a pasear por Londres, aunque fuera solo por un momento antes de que Arthur tuviera que ir a buscarlo por no haber cumplido su promesa.

El parque no había cambiado mucho en todos esos siglos. Pero los recuerdos que albergaba seguían intactos.

Estados Unidos sintió su tonta sonrisa al verlo, por lo que terminó deteniéndose para apreciarlo a más detalle. Inglaterra hizo lo mismo, con una mirada melancólica.

—Recuerdo que aquí venías a jugar y tenía que venir por ti porque anochecía y tú no llegabas —murmuró, notablemente triste.

Estados Unidos se giró a verlo, odiando la mirada que le dedicaba su ex mentor a los recuerdos de un pasado ya muy lejano, cuando siempre podrían crear memorias hermosas pero más recientes. Ese era su plan original, la razón por la que había venido antes y fingido no saber cuándo era la reunión. Pero Inglaterra estaba tan absorto en el niño que fue antes que no notaba en quién se había convertido. No notaba su presencia.

—Sí bueno, me sorprende que esté intacto después de tanto tiempo.

—Yo me encargué de eso —comentó orgulloso y siguió hablando sin pensar —No iba a dejar que destruyeran mis hermosos recuerdos.

—Sí, hermosos… ¿no querías ir a comprar algo?

—Ah sí.

Ambos se alejaron, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos pero siendo unidos por las mismas memorias.

No tardaron en llegar a un pequeño y viejo local, donde podía leerse perfectamente la palabra _'Library'._

—¿Para qué vinimos? No me acuerdo —se quejó Estados Unidos, rascándose la mejilla mientras observaba disgustado el lugar.

—Vine a comprar un libro. Y creo que te haría bien hacer lo mismo.

—Amigo, los héroes no leen, viven en la acción —sonrió moviéndose torpemente cuando Inglaterra empezó a caminar.

—Por eso son ignorantes —comentó riendo, empezando su búsqueda e ignorando el puchero del menor —Vamos, será solo un momento. Si quieres te compro un libro, con tal de que leas algo.

La pequeña, desordenada pero muy acogedora librería comenzó a aburrir al americano, quién solo veía las expresiones de su ex tutor cuando cogía volumen tras otro. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro, esperando haber llamado su atención pero fracasando en el intento. Inglaterra estaba muy ensimismado en los miles de libros que lo rodeaban.

—Esto es muy aburrido —susurró, mirando a su alrededor y esperando encontrar algo que lo entretuviera. Decidió observar y leer la contraportada y títulos de algunos ejemplares. Luego miraba los que Inglaterra había visto con anterioridad para al menos entender algo de su compleja y vieja mente.

Finalmente emprendió su propia búsqueda. Caminó jorobado y con las manos en los bolsillos por todos los pasillos, deteniéndose a veces cuando alguna portada colorida llamaba su atención. Entonces se dio cuenta que era lo que él llamaría la sección de niños. Un tierno sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras que, con la cabeza gacha, caminaba de vuelta a donde había visto por última vez al inglés.

Pronto notó la presencia de algunos niños, tomando todo tipo de libros y alzándolos al aire con una enorme sonrisa. Sintió un poco de envidia. Todos apreciaban y se embelesaban con un libro, incluso a Inglaterra le brillaban los ojos de la emoción por tener este objeto en sus manos, pero él era el único que no podía contagiarse por esto. Tal vez necesitaba dar el primer paso.

Se detuvo y escogió un libro al azar, leyó el título y la sinopsis, sin llamarle la atención. Claro, empezó con el pie izquierdo… 'Modern Indian History' ¿Por qué había escogido ese, en primer lugar? Suficiente tenía con su historia y los problemas políticos que le rodeaban y ahora tendría que leer algo extra aburrido como los hindúes. No es que los ofendiera, ni nada por el estilo, ni porque afirmaran que fueran aburridos, tal vez tenían una historia muy interesante pero, claro, él no lo conocía y tampoco estaba interesado.

Regresó el artículo en el estante y siguió recorriendo con la mirada los demás títulos. Ninguno le llamó la atención.

—Estúpidos libros.

Decir que se sentía frustrado era poco.

Regresó a la sección de infantes, importándole poco su dignidad, ya que ahí había portadas que al menos hicieron que volteara a verlas y, sinceramente, sospechaba que ahí estaría el libro que necesitaba para empezar ese buen pasatiempo. Tomó uno de color azul con la portada de un niño pequeño durmiendo y con la luz de la lámpara prendida. Lo hojeó un poco, descubriendo que en su contenido solo existían grandes dibujos que narraban la historia y pequeñas frases en la parte inferior.

—Mala elección —sonrió bobamente, devolviendo el libro en su lugar —Ah, nunca pensé que escoger libros sería tan agotador y difícil. Tal vez esto no es para mí.

Resignado volvió a andar, buscando ahora a Inglaterra y no un ejemplar que pudiera leer a gusto. Lo encontró justo donde lo había dejado y con una ceja alzada se acercó tranquilo.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó con ciertos celos, observando los múltiples libros, de tamaños, colores y grosores diferentes, que sostenía el inglés.

—Demasiado —la felicidad se notaba en su voz, otra cosa que odió —¿Qué hay de ti?

Inglaterra se giró a verlo con una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció al vislumbrar las manos vacías del menor. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y terminó afligiendo las cejas. América tragó saliva y agitó su mano al aire, restándole importancia a lo que sea que el inglés estaba sospechando.

—Esto es tan aburrido, ¿no sé cómo puede gustarte?

—Es que nunca lo has intentado —dijo finalmente, suspirando —¿Seguro que no quieres nada? No importa el precio, si eso te preocupa.

—No Inglaterra, no lo entiendes. Los héroes no leen, los héroes viven —terminó en un murmullo, moviendo la punta de su pie en círculos.

—Más bien pienso que no encontraste nada —su sonrisa volvió, ahora más cálida —¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscar?

Por un momento los ojos de América brillaron pero pronto volvieron a su estado normal.

—No es que sea pesimista pero no creo que haya algo para mí en éste lugar.

—Lo estás siendo y ¿cómo puedes decirlo? Apuesto a que solo viste un par de libros y como ninguno te gustó ya piensas que no puedes hacerlo —América se sonrojó un poco y Arthur volvió a exhalar —Ven, vamos.

Inconsciente lo tomó de la mano, como cuando un niño, y lo arrastró hasta el siguiente pasillo. Estados Unidos tampoco notó el contacto hasta que escuchó algunos murmullos a su izquierda. Unos pequeños niños los observaban en silencio y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Entonces sí notó la mano cálida que rodeaba la suya y sintió sus mejillas calientes. Suavemente se deshizo del agarre, tan suave que ni Arthur lo notó.

Éste de pronto se giró a verlo.

—Empecemos con algo simple, ¿de acuerdo? Éste estante está lleno de novelas y cuentos clásicos. ¿Por qué no seleccionas uno?

A América, de pronto, se le drenó la energía tras ver los múltiples libros ordenados perfectamente por editorial.

—Mejor escoge uno tú, ¿cuál me recomiendas?

Inglaterra frunció ligeramente la entreceja.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué género te gusta?

—Héroes.

—Eso no es un género, idiota… olvídalo —él, como siempre, tenía que hacerse cargo.

Lo primero que pensó fue en algo con muchas aventuras, títulos como 'Treasure island', 'Around the world in eighty days', 'The adventures of Tom Sawyer' y muchos más pasaron rápidamente en su mente y salieron suavemente por su boca pero la respuesta de Estados Unidos seguía siendo la misma… "Ya vi la película" Quizá necesitaba primero demostrarle por qué era mejor leer el libro antes o simplemente no ver la película. En la mayoría de los casos, el libro era mejor.

Se puso de pie, luego de que sus rodillas empezaran a dolerle y de que se diera cuenta que los clásicos no eran la mejor opción, sobre todo cuando Estados Unidos idiota ya había visto todas las películas. Necesitaba algo nuevo, pero no tan afamado y popular que prometiera ser perfecto para llevarse a la pantalla grande, ya que América entonces no leería. También pensó en 'Harry Potter' y 'The hunger game' pero los descartó al instante.

Miró en silencio al americano, como analizando sus gustos y rastreando algo en la librería que pudiera cubrir los estándares. Alfred también lo observó, expectativo y, al no recibir respuesta, giró la cabeza y observó la pared.

—Tal vez algo reciente funcione —concluyó en voz alta, con la mano en su mentón. Emprendió su caminata mientras más títulos y ahora autores pasaban por su mente mágicamente… 'The last merovivingian', 'John Katzenbach', 'Aghata Christie'… —O, ¿será demasiado para él?

—Iggy…

—El problema es que ya ha visto las películas y los títulos nuevos no creo que le llamen la atención…

—Iggy…

—Podría intentar con mi genio Shakespeare, pero estoy seguro que se aburrirá…

—¡Iggy! —bruscamente lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar. Inglaterra, con los ojos muy abiertos, se calló finalmente —… Ya no te presiones, no importa. Te dije que esto no era para mí.

—Es tu maldita culpa —reclamó angustiado —Todo porque ya has visto las películas y eres un perezoso. Creí que te había enseñado el hábito de leer cuando eras pequeño, pero veo que fallé en eso.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho, Iggy —sonrió tranquilizadoramente, un poco preocupado por la reacción violenta del inglés y por la mirada triste que le dedicaba —Gracias por lo que has hecho, pero será mejor que volvamos a casa.

—Es que no lo entiendes… ¡Y no me llames Iggy, idiota! —finalizó con los puños fuertemente apretados. Bajó la mirada, hacia los cinco libros que sujetaba débilmente y luego miró las manos solitarias del americano.

Ni él sabía por qué su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza o esa extraña necesidad de comprarle un libro a su ex colonia… lo único que entendía es que se sentía miserable en ese momento.

Tomó sus libros y los miró fijamente para después entregárselos a Estados Unidos.

—Si hay alguno que te guste de éstos, por favor dímelo.

Alfred sonrió nuevamente pero negó con la cabeza.

—Esos son tuyos y, como te dije, mejor volvamos. Algún día tendré que encontrar algo, y vaya que tengo una vida para lograrlo, así que no te preocupes —intentó sonar empático y rechazarlo de la forma más educada y madura posible, aunque él mismo también estuviera decepcionado por la visita.

Arthur afirmó lentamente y se giró sobre sus talones, ahora caminando despacio hacia la caja. Alfred lo siguió de cerca.

Ahora que él era el más alto, podía ver completamente la espalda y cabeza de Arthur, no como cuando era pequeño y tenía que alzar dolorosamente su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Tan solo bastaba bajar un poco la mirada para poder encontrarse y maravillarse con esas joyas verdes.

Cuando era pequeño, siempre vio a Arthur como un modelo a seguir, desde su elegante caminar y hablar hasta sus decisiones y su forma de ser. La verdad falló en el intento. Era increíble pensar que Inglaterra alguna vez lo crío. Eran muy diferentes.

Recordó vagamente cuando el inglés se sentaba erguido en el pequeño sofá, con una taza de té caliente en la mesa y un libro en su mano izquierda mientras él yacía en la alfombra jugando con un avión o los soldados de juguete que Inglaterra le regaló. Pero entonces suspendía la misión o el encargo y les decía a sus subordinados que fueran a entrenar mientras él resolvía un asunto importante. Alzaba el rostro y maravillado observaba a su guardián, quién leía calmadamente y en silencio al tiempo que bebía un poco de su té, sin dejar la lectura.

Sus ojos brillaban ante la admiración y terminaba poniéndose de pie y a un lado de Arthur. Éste entonces detendría la lectura y lo miraría tiernamente a los ojos para luego invitarlo a sentarse a su lado y leerle en voz alta. No entendía del todo lo que decía pero su suave pero profunda voz lo embriagaba y terminaba durmiendo a su lado, soñando con lo que fuera que Inglaterra estuviera narrando.

Y entonces días después, cuando Arthur tendría que marcharse momentáneamente, se juraba a sí mismo que crecería como el impresionante hombre que veía alejarse, que se convertiría en un caballero y, más importante, en alguien culto y admirable. Corría escaleras arribas y buscaba algún libro con lo que pudiera imitarlo. Se sentaba torpemente en el sofá y tomaba leche en esa taza de porcelana, cuidando de no romperla ni derramar su contenido.

Leía tranquilamente pero al final terminaba aburriéndose y mejor iba a jugar con sus juguetes. Pero entonces, cuando volvía Arthur, se sentaba a su lado y lo escuchaba leer; y cuando se iba, intentaba hacer lo mismo pero fracasaba.

Al final… nunca terminó ningún libro.

Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se mostró en su rostro. Habían pasado años y ellos también habían pasado por mucho antes de que estuvieran ahí, en la librería, comprando libros. Pero lo más importante… al menos en él, sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ya no veía a Inglaterra como su hermano mayor, sino como a alguien más.

Tal vez por eso siempre quiso ser como él. Tal vez solo buscaba aprobación… Tal vez por eso se independizó…

—Listo, vámonos Estados Unidos.

Tal vez ya era momento de volver a llamarse por sus nombres…

Siguió a Inglaterra hacia la salida pero se detuvieron cuando la lluvia torrencial llegó hasta sus oídos y vista. Ambos permanecieron estáticos, como un par de idiotas que no quieren mojarse. Entonces Inglaterra suspiró y le entregó la bolsa con sus productos al tiempo que se ajustaba la gabardina y tomaba el paraguas entre sus manos.

—No fue tan buena idea venir a pie —susurró. Estados Unidos rio un poco.

—Pero no negarás que fue un bonito paseo.

Inglaterra le devolvió la sonrisa, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Así de tontos se veían.

Arthur le pidió que tomara el paraguas, ya que él era el más alto. Le devolvió la bolsa y también removió la bufanda. Listísimos para salir.

* * *

**N/A**

Gracias por sus comentarios y por haber tenido el tiempo de leerlo xDD

**Una persona** — xDD Gracias por el review y también espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!

**Luu **— América solo quiere besarlo ;.; Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por el review y las confesiones vendrán después xD


	3. Capítulo 2 - Té

**N/A** Aquí la continuación, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 — Té**

* * *

Conforma pasaban los minutos y más cuadras recorrían, la lluvia disminuyó ligeramente, haciendo que la caminata fuera menos tortuosa; pero el frío y la poca neblina todavía provocaba que sus pasos fueran todavía pausados.

—Olvidé decirte que Canadá me envió un mensaje. Dijo que llegaría mañana en la mañana, ya que todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

—Oh bien. Entretenlo mientras yo termino la comida —exclamó Inglaterra rápidamente.

—Dirás que yo prepararé la comida. Tú solo la quemarás.

—_Hey!_ ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Es lo malo de que te nombren anfitrión… ¿por cierto a quién se le ocurrió eso? Cada año hacemos lo que queremos, ¿no?

—No seas idiota, recuerda que es una reunión y todavía no es navidad.

—Sí pero terminará en eso y no en una reunión, como si no los conocieras —dijo sonriendo estúpidamente al frente —Podrías decirle a Francia que lleve algo, quizá uno de sus postres.

—¿Prefieres la cocina del _wine bastard_ que la mía? —de acuerdo, hasta el mismo quería palmearse la frente. Decidió componerlo —Yo puedo superar su cocina… si me concentro lo suficiente.

Al parecer muy pocos países sabían que Inglaterra solo necesitaba un poco más de concentración y orden en la cocina, puesto que siempre se distraía por algo, (como sus amigos imaginarios), y terminaba quemando todo.

—Pero para eso pasarán miles de pruebas fallidas —se carcajeó.

—Maldito… si eso es lo que piensas lárgate con esa rana.

—Es solo una broma Iggy. ¿Y qué prepararas?, ¿pavo y esas cosas?

—Te digo que es una reunión.

—A unos días antes de Navidad —corrigió, frenando cuando un vehículo derrapó delante de ellos y asustándolos en el proceso. Ni tiempo les dio de gritarle sus verdades al irresponsable conductor.

—Todavía ni es Navidad y ya están con unos grados de alcohol en el sistema —se quejó Inglaterra, olvidando que se trataba de su gente.

Pronto una ventisca los paralizó en su lugar. La temperatura disminuyó gradualmente por ese insignificante detalle.

—¡Qué frío! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? — tartamudeó, restregando sus palmas y soplando en ellas, esperando al menos conseguir algo de calor. Sus huesos empezaron a dolerle.

—Sólo una jodida cuadra, aguántate.

—Tú porque estás acostumbrado. En mi casa no hace tanto frío.

—No sabría qué responder.

—¿Cómo no? Si ya has estado ahí… Ahh, quisiera una hamburguesa en éste momento. Eso siempre me anima.

—Esta conversación ya no tiene mucho sentido —comentó Inglaterra riendo.

—Es lo que le hace falta a tu casa, unos cuántos puestos de hamburguesas y salchichas.

—Nosotros no nos alimentamos con eso.

—Sí pero podrían empezar a hacerlo —fijó su atención a los locales abiertos, descubriendo con tristeza que ninguno era de comida. No era como en su nación donde en cada esquina podías encontrar todo tipo de antojos. No entendía las tradiciones de los británicos, ni siquiera cuando fue criado por uno.

Luego miró a Inglaterra quien lucía extrañamente feliz. Quizá éstas fechas lo ponían de buen humor, aunque prefería pensar que su presencia era la razón. ¿O serían los libros?

—Por cierto, ¿cuál leerás primero? —preguntó Estados Unidos curioso, al tiempo que señalaba la bolsa. Inglaterra lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—No lo sé. Quisiera leer todos.

—Pues hazlo, yo mientras prepararé la comida —terminó riendo y alejándose del menor antes de que pudiera recibir su merecido.

Finalmente llegó resbalándose a la casa de Inglaterra y, desde su posición, podía escuchar perfectamente sus gritos sobre que él cocinaría. No podía dejar de reír. Caminó despacio hacia la entrada y esperó a su compañero para abrir la puerta. Éste no tardó en aparecer con las cejas fuertemente fruncidas.

—Maldito idiota —lo llamó, sacando las llaves y caminando hacia la puerta.

El calor que resguardaba la casa les sacó un suspiro a ambos. Se quitaron lentamente las gabardinas y demás; Inglaterra tomándolas y colgándolas y América lanzándose sobre el sofá.

—No seas perezoso. Me dijiste que ayudarías a limpiar la casa.

—Mmm, mejor te ayudo a hacer la comida —exclamó con una mueca, riendo nervioso ante la mirada asesina del mayor.

—O mejor tú trapeas y de ahí te encierro hasta que sea la reunión.

Unas horas de dedicación, limpieza y orden y finalmente yacían en la pequeña biblioteca de Inglaterra. Cálida y acogedora y llena de libros perfectamente ordenados. América estaba con una sudadera y Arthur se negó a cambiarse de ropa, siendo aún de día. Éste último abrió la bolsa y miró emocionado los diferentes libros que había comprado.

—¿Oye cuando termines de leerlos me puedes prestar uno? —inquirió América distraído, observando y tentado a contar todos los libros en ese lugar.

—Solo si prometes leerlo. Porque si lo vas a derrumbar en el ático o a perder mejor abstente de pedírmelo —Estados Unidos no contestó, pero sí hizo un ligero mohín —Escucha, iré a preparar un poco de té, ¿quieres un poco?

—¿Café?

—No, dije té —repitió de brazos cruzados, imaginando la respuesta que obtendría.

América lo pensó un momento y nuevamente los recuerdos de cuando era menor lo abrumaron. Ahora que memorizaba, nunca había podido tomar ni una sola taza de té, ni porque tuviera en su casa, por influencia del hombre que tenía delante. Definitivamente nunca llegó a ser como él.

Como América nunca respondió, Inglaterra mejor se dirigió a la cocina, dejando la biblioteca preocupantemente silenciosa. Ya ahí prendió la estufa y puso a calentar agua, suficiente para llenar unas cuatro tazas. En lo que hervía buscó en los estantes un poco de té negro y también café, imaginando que Estados Unidos querría beber eso. Como realmente no sabía prepararlo a gusto de Alfred, dejó en la bandeja el recipiente con los granos de café y a eso le sumó el azúcar, dos platos, dos cucharas y servilletas. Pensó en agregar galletas pero su despensa estaba vacía por lo que optó por _scones_, imaginando que él sería el único en consumirlas.

Lanzó un sonoro suspiro y bajó la mirada al tiempo que esperaba que el agua iniciara su ebullición. Entre tanto, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al muchacho que se encontraba en su biblioteca. Pensaba en lo que significaba para él y en los sentimientos que relucían al hacerlo. Ni él sabía cómo explicarlo.

El chillar de la tetera lo despertó y rápidamente apagó la estufa y sirvió en las dos tazas para luego agregarla en la bandeja de plata que tendría que cargar.

Con mucho cuidado caminó hacia la biblioteca, encontrando a Estados Unidos en la misma posición de como lo había dejado. Empezaba a preocuparse. Tanto silencio y calma no era propio del niño que alguna vez estuvo bajo su cuidado.

Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa del centro y tomó asiento a lado de Alfred.

—_Hey. _Traje café por si querías.

Estados Unidos lo miró por un momento para luego sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Me regalarías un poco de tu té?

Para ese punto Inglaterra frunció la entreceja y lo analizó a más detalle.

—No me molesta, en realidad pero… ¿te sientes bien? Has estado muy callado desde que volvimos.

—Estoy bien —él mismo tomó su taza y se la acercó a Inglaterra, esperando que éste preparara el té.

Inglaterra tuvo que regresar con cuidado el agua de la taza a la tetera, para luego colocar el colador con las hojas aromáticas y profundas para el té negro encima de la taza y así suministrarle el agua caliente que fue el factor que logró la infusión exquisita y colorida.

Durante todo ese rato, Estados Unidos no podía quitar la mirada de tan delicado y magnífico proceso. Jamás pensó que la preparación del té sería tan remotamente maravillosa, empezando por la delicadeza de las hojas y terminando con la simplicidad de cómo el agua se torna del color de las hierbas.

Hermoso.

Ahora el café instantáneo le parecía aburrido.

Recibió gratamente la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo, decidiendo que un poco de azúcar no mataría el sabor. Para su sorpresa, Inglaterra lo tomó directo.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos, aunque tampoco matarían por interrumpirlo. Estaban bastante cómodos en ese sitio y con la persona a su lado.

De pronto Inglaterra se levantó, en busca de sus libros y tomando uno en específico. Regresó a su asiento y lo abrió, cautivado. Finalmente recorrió las hojas velozmente y olfateó.

—¿Qué haces?

—No hay nada mejor que el aroma de un libro nuevo —le susurró, entregándole el libro para que él intentara lo mismo.

No dudó en hacerlo. Algo inexplicable, quizá. Cerró los ojos y olfateó profundamente, mientras la imagen de árboles frondosos y hermosos llegaba a su mente. Una mezcla entre la misma naturaleza, siendo la etapa inicial en la elaboración de un libro, hasta algo industrial. Extraño…

—¿Qué dices?

—Es raro —dijo con una sonrisa, devolviendo el libro y bebiendo su té.

—Y es mejor cuando lo lees —lo incitó Inglaterra —Es extraordinario. Puedes reconocer el trabajo del escritor y gracias a él sumergirte en sus múltiples personajes, situaciones, lugares… en cada párrafo, palabra. Puedes vivir otras vidas, ser otras personas y estar en varios lugares cuando lees un libro. Y cuando finalizas, regresar a la vida real con un sentimiento nuevo.

Decir que Inglaterra estaba extasiado sería poco. Pero sus bellas y elaboradas palabras hicieron que quisiera intentarlo. Miró de reojo los cientos de libros colocados precisamente en los tantos estantes, todos diferentes y resguardando una historia e información específica.

—¿Pero sabes qué es mejor? —Inglaterra habló, tomando un poco de té —Poder compartirlo con alguien.

Estados Unidos sonrió cálidamente para luego reír suavemente.

—Pensé que dirías acompañar el libro con un poco de té.

—También —se encogió de hombros, cerrando el libro y mirándolo —Ahora. O una nueva especie de mosca te picó o alguien secuestró al verdadero América.

—No, no, jaja. Soy el verdadero, solo más curioso… ¿Me pasas un a_scune_? O como se llame.

—_Scone… _—susurró, entregándoselo —Pensaba en más callado y maduro. Sinceramente el opuesto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Nunca te han interesado los libros, mucho menos beber té y ahora resulta que te llenas la boca con mi comida.

—Tengo hambre.

—No me mientas.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco.

—También en ningún momento del día te has comportado insoportable o has hecho demasiado ruido, ¿debería preocuparme?

—No —dijo rápido, tomando elegantemente té.

—Y ahora eres un caballero —afirmó preocupado, no risueño.

—Siempre he sido un caballero —sonrió confiado y rio fuertemente ante la mirada perpleja del mayor.

—Y ahora actúas como si mis observaciones fueran producto de mi imaginación —también sonrió, quitándole la taza de sus manos —Deja de fingir, ¿quieres café?

—¡No! —le arrebató la taza —Me gusta el té.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió exaltado, sus cejas cada vez más arqueadas —Si algo te preocupa dímelo de una vez.

—Nada me preocupa y no me quites mi té.

—Alfred… si no te conociera pensaría que tratas de imitarme. Por eso quiero que me cuentes tus preocupaciones.

Alfred… hacía años que no escuchaba su nombre en la boca de Inglaterra. Sonaba bien. Reconfortante y cálido, como cuando era joven y era lo primero que escuchaba, junto con un 'ya regresé', luego de que la puerta se abriera y Arthur apareciera en el umbral de ésta.

Pero lo que América deseaba era que ese nombre le recordara nuevas cosas y no aquellos nostálgicos momentos de cuando era el hermano menor del hombre que ahora amaba. Anhelaba poder relacionarlo con nuevas cosas.

Ante el súbito silencio, Inglaterra dejó el libro y la taza en la mesa, para luego acercarse al menor y acariciarle suavemente la espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Esa suave voz… volvió a ver esos ojos verdes, ahora llenos de preocupación. Era su culpa.

—Sí, no te preocupes —intentó sonreír pero algo lo impedía. Ah, sí. Las lágrimas.

Arthur, aunque desconcertado, no tardó en reaccionar. Rodeó el cuerpo del mayor con sus brazos para iniciar con suaves caricias en la espalda fornida pero temblorosa y en el cabello sedoso y brillante del menor. Lo meció suavemente mientras susurraba palabras reconfortantes.

Todo era perfecto… a excepción del _déjà vu_ que Estados Unidos tuvo, relacionado a un día lluvioso, solitario y triste, donde esperaba que Inglaterra regresara pronto y donde no tardó en contagiarse con la soledad y dejó escapar sus lágrimas; para luego mirar a Inglaterra sorprendido en la puerta y correr hacia él. Abrazos, lágrimas y Arthur meciéndolo y susurrándole palabras dulces a su oído, moviendo sus manos exactamente igual que ésta ocasión… un acto fraternal que en ese momento odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Lo apartó bruscamente, demasiado para ser sinceros. Inglaterra, asustado permaneció estático en su lugar al tiempo que observaba cómo Estados Unidos se ponía de pie furioso.

—No me trates como niño, Inglaterra —dijo peligrosamente, tentado a alzar más voz —Ya no lo soy, soy un país, ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que independizarme de ti para que entiendas que ya no soy tu hermano menor? Soy Estados Unidos de América, una potencia, ¿alguna maldita duda?

Terminó jadeando y antes de darle crédito de responder, corrió despavorido hacia la salida, sin rumbo alguno pero con una sola idea en mente… alejarse de Inglaterra.

* * *

**N/A **Felices fiestas ;.;


End file.
